


[PODFIC] Defying Gravity (A Serious Reading)

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Daddy Kink, Defying Gravity - Freeform, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Funny, Humor, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Smut, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Humor, don't judge me too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of the way son. Or I shall thrust this sword through you as well!"<br/>"There shall only be one kind of sword thrusting today and that is not it!"</p><p>Arthur decides to retaliate against his father by showing his love for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Defying Gravity (A Serious Reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defying Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495036) by [birdie7272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272). 



**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yq3vue1jl5wuxuo/Defying+Gravity+%28A+Serious+Reading%29.mp3) (26mb)

 **Length:** 00:28:10

 

Try not to concuss with all the facepalms you will do.  
My mic went wacky so I only had the audio from the first recording. I was going to fix the dialogue/acting skills but life is life.  
Bloopers included, as promised ;)


End file.
